Let Me Wear My Mask
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Biarkan aku tetap memakai topeng ini. Topeng yang bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Biarlah aku tetap memasang topeng ini di saat kau bahagia, Kazune-kun. (Summary gaje), Review, please?


Cinta.

Sebuah perasaan yang berhasil membuat semua makhluk terlena.

Perasaan dimana kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu, baik harta, bahkan perasaan demi kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai.

Dan kita harus siap menghadapi hal itu, meskipun itu menyakitkan diri kita sendiri.

 **Let Me Wear My Mask**

 _Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei, and I never take any profit from this fiction. In fact, this story is purely mine. But I put some lyric of Taylor Swift's song, Wildest Dream._

 _Rated: T for Teenager_

 _Genre: Friendship; Romance; Hurt/comfort; Angst; Drama; Family; Tragedy_

 _Warning: Out of Character; aneh; gaje; newbie; miss-typo; dll._

 _Summary:_

 _Biarkan aku tetap memakai topeng ini. Topeng yang bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Biarlah aku tetap memasang topeng ini di saat kau bahagia, Kazune-kun. (Summary gaje), Review, please?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Okaeri-nasai and Ittadakimasu! ^_^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Iris biru milik Kazune meneliti seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun nihil, ia tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari. Pria itu mengerang frustasi. Jujur saja, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya meletakkan barang di gudang sembarang tempat.

Namun, mata biru itu terfokus pada buku bersampul cokelat nan berdebu yang berada di meja yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Dan rasa penasaranpun menguasai dirinya.

Jemari panjang itu mengambil buku yang berhasil merebut atensinya. Iapun memperhatikan buku bersampul cokelat itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya.

Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah nama yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Hanazono Karin. Itulah nama wanita yang ia cintai, yang sialnya ia malah menikahi adiknya - Hanazono Himeka yang berubah marga menjadi Kujyou Himeka.

"Kazune-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Terdengar suara merdu nan lembut milik Himeka menggema di ruangan tempat benda-benda yang tak terpakai itu berada. Membuat Kazune segera meletakkan benda yang ia pegang itu ke meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Himeka. Aku sedang mencari barangku yang tak sengaja kusimpan di gudang." Jawab Kazune yang sebenarnya berbohong. Jujur saja, ia tak mau jika Himeka menemukan harta karun yang ada di genggamannya itu.

"Sou ka, baiklah. Aku akan memasakanmu makan malam."

Setelah itu, suara Himeka kembali tak terdengar. Yang terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya adalah suara derap kaki Himeka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Pria itupun mengambil dan menggenggam erat buku bersampul cokelat itu, dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Iapun pergi ke ruangan kerjanya yang tak jauh dari gudang dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi hitam khas pengusaha yang biasa ia duduki.

Jemari panjang itu membuka lembar pertama dari buku bersampul cokelat itu. Ahh, ternyata ini buku diary si empunya, heh?

Iapun kembali membuka halaman kedua dari buku tersebut.

 _Tokyo, xx Maret 20xx_

 _Hai, diary._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap begitu._

 _Diary, kau tahu. Aku tadi melihat sosok anak berambut pirang ketika pulang sekolah lho. Kulihat, dia sedang memainkan biolanya di taman. Aahh, permainannya keren sekali sih. Aku benar-benar suka._

 _Diary, aku ingin_ _sekali_ _mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan berkenalan dengannya. Namun, aku takut dengan ucapan ibu yang bilang kalau kita harus hati-hati dengan orang asing. Jadinya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan deh._

 _Dan kau tahu diary, aku juga sempat melihat dia sampai tertidur di bawah pohon sakura karena kelelahan. Ugghh.. Wajah laki-laki itu benar-benar tampan._

 _Oh, ia. Aku juga sempat mem-foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur. Waah.. Dia benar-benar tampan tahu._

Jemari panjang Kazune membalikkan halaman buku itu ke halaman selanjutnya. Rahang tegas itu mengeras ketika melihat sebuah album yang terpampang di buku bersampul cokelat itu. Mata sapphire itu melihat gambar dimana ia sedang tertidur dengan polosnya di bawah pohon sakura.

Hei, kenapa ia bisa terfoto oleh orang yang ber-notabene kakak iparnya itu.

Jadi, selama ini..

Ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Namun..

Bolehkah ia berharap pada sang kakak ipar saat ini juga?

Iapun melihat halaman selanjutnya.

 _Tokyo, xx Desember 20xx_

 _Hai diary,_

 _Diary, sudah lama ya aku tak menulis disini. Hufftt.. Ini karena sensei di sekolahku benar-benar gila. Kenapa dia memberikan tugas padaku sebanyak ini. Huwaaa!_

 _Dan sekarang, bulan desember. Musim dingin! Dan sebentar lagi akan natal. Aahh.. Senangnya.._

 _Oh, iya. Diary, tadi aku juga melihat dia_ _memakai mantel cokelat di depan toko ayah dan membeli roti. Aahh.. Untung saja tadi aku yang menjaga kasir, jadinya aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Aahh.. Senangnya._

 _Dia benar-benar pemuda yang misterius dan dingin. Namun aku yakin dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Yang takkan pernah menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita._

 _Diary, bisakah aku mendapatkan pemuda itu?_

Entah mengapa, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Membentuk senyum tipis yang jarang ia tampilkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya - termasuk istrinya sendiri yang ber-notabene adik dari pemilik buku diary yang ia baca ini.

Jemari panjangnya membalik isi buku diary itu dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

 _Tokyo, xx Mei 20xx_

 _Diary, hari ini merupakan hari terbaik yang diberikan pada Kami-sama untukku. Mengapa?_

 _Di sekolah, teman-temanku berbicara tentang murid baru yang ada di sekolah. Dan kau tahu siapa murid baru itu? Kau pasti tahu orang itu!_

 _Yap. Dialah si pemuda misterius itu. Nama sebenarnya adalah Kujyou Kazune. Namanya benar-benar indah._

 _Kau tahu diary, dia benar-benar tampan. Banyak sekali yang memuja dia, termasuk aku. Upps.. Tetapi aku tidak mengejar dia kok. Hahaha._

 _Menjadi seperti ini lebih baik daripada aku harus menjadi seperti teman-teman cewekku yang selalu mengejar dia bukan?_

 _Diary, apakah dia tidak terganggu ketika berada di situasi seperti itu? Jika aku menjadi dia, aku pasti akan sangat terganggu. Mengapa? Karena aku tak suka keributan._

 _Dia benar-benar hebat menghadapi para penggemarnya ya?_

Pria itu mendengus pelan ketika membaca paragraf terakhir. Hei, tentu saja ia terganggu. Namun, ia tutupi semua itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia ingat, reaksi sang wanita ketika sensei yang menjadi wali kelas mereka menyuruhnya duduk di samping wanita itu. Dan ia bisa melihat rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipinya, dan ia benar-benar menyukainya.

Kemudian, ia juga melihat bibir mungil nan kissable itu terbuka - membuat ia ingin sekali mencicipi rasa bibir itu. Namun, semua itu ia tepiskan. Dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Ingatannya tertuju pada saat ia melihat sosok gadis di sampingnya tengah tertidur. Wajah polosnya, benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan ia ingin sekali melihat wajah polos itu di masa depan setiap hari. Menemani dirinya setiap malam.

Hei, apa yang ia pikirkan!

Iapun segera menepiskan semua pikiran itu, dan kembali membaca isi diary yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Tokyo, xx Juni 20xx_

 _Hai diary, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja._

 _Diary, kau tahu. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya dia berjalan dengan gadis lain. Dan kudengar, dia menyukai gadis itu._

 _Hahaha, dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa dia harus menyukai gadis itu? Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku harus merasakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

 _Namun, aku sadar.. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dia. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah ibunya yang sudah membesarkan dia sedari kecil. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah ayahnya yang sudah mencari nafkah untuknya_ _hidup_ _._

 _Diary, kau tahu.. Gadis itu adalah.. Rika, sahabatku. Ya, Karasuma Rika. Kau kenal dia kan? Hahaha._

 _Namun, jika dia memang bahagia dengan dirinya, aku akan turut bahagia, meskipun itu benar-benar menyakitiku._

 _Kau tahu, diary. Disini, aku benar-benar terpuruk dengan keadaanku._

 _Namun, aku yakin. Jika dia memang yang terbaik untukku, aku yakin, suatu saat dia akan memandang ke arahku. Dan aku percaya pada Kami-sama dengan hal itu._

Tangannya mengepal erat. Jujur saja, hatinya terasa tercubit perih ketika membaca kata per kata dari isi hati kakak iparnya itu. Sakit yang tak menimbulkan luka fisik dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkan sakit yang ada di hati kakak iparnya itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia membalikkan kertas itu. Membaca kata demi kata yang ada di dalamnya.

 _Tokyo, xx Desember 20xx_

 _Diary, sampai kapan topeng yang ada di wajahku ini menetap. Kapan aku bisa membuka topengku di hadapannya?_

 _Namun, aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tak bisa me_ _lepas_ _topengku di hadapannya. Aku tidak mau dia tahu kesedihan dan perasaanku padanya._

 _Ini memang menyakitkan. Aku memang selalu menyakiti diriku sendiri jika itu mengenai dia._

 _Hei, diary. Kau tahu, satu kelas menganggapku aneh, karena aku -dianggap- tak memiliki satu orangpun pria yang kusukai. Jika saja mereka tahu bahwa orang yang kusukai adalah sosok pemuda yang mereka idolakan, bagaimana reaksi mereka? Dan aku benar-benar tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi 'dia' jika mengetahui itu._

 _Namun, aku benar-benar tak sanggup menahan tangis ketika aku melihat dirinya tengah memagut bibir Rika-chan. Hatiku benar-benar bergemuruh membayangkannya. Sakit. Sakit sekali._

 _Aku memundurkan langkahku, dan aku hampir saja ketahuan, jika aku tidak lari. Mengapa? Karena aku menjatuhkan vas yang ada disana dan berhasil mengejutkan mereka. Aku berlari sebisaku dan menangis di toilet terdekat._

 _Hahaha, aku memang terlalu berharap ya diary. Berharap pada sesuatu yang tak pasti. Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku berharap pada bintang yang ada di langit, namun tak memiliki usaha apapun untuk menggapainya._

 _Seperti pungguk merindukan bulan._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu, Rika."**_

 _ **Di dalam remang-remang, tampaklah sosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah memagut bibir gadis bersurai brunette hitam. Bibir itu memagut bibir lawannya dengan ganas.**_

 _ **Tanpa mereka sadari, mata emerald milik Karin memperhatikan gerakan demi gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.**_

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk mata emerald itu. Mengeluarkan emosi yang tak bisa ia keluarkan secara langsung. Tubuhnya mematung kaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang. Ia benar-benar shock dengan kejadian ini.**_

 _ **Kaki jenjang milik Karin berjalan mundur teratur. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menabrak pot bunga yang berada di belakangnya terjatuh.**_

 _ **Mata emerald itu membola. Iapun segera melancarkan usaha kaki seribu a.k.a berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

TAK!

Buku itu kini terjatuh dari telapak tangannya. Mata sapphire itu menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Jadi.. Orang yang melihat adegan itu adalah..

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah mengetahui perasaan kakakku sekarang, ne Kazune-kun?" Terdengar suara lembut nan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Mata hazel itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan tajam nan mengintimidasi.

"Kau tahu, kakakku itu pembohong ulung yang sanggup memakai seribu satu topeng untuk menutupi semuanya ya?" Mata hazel itu mulai menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan? Lalu, mengapa kau melakukan itu pada kakakku?!" Bentak Himeka. Mata hazel itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, namun aku lebih menghargai perasaan kakakku! Jika dibandingkan denganku, perasaan dia jauh lebih tulus padamu daripada perasaanku padamu! Dan kau!" Jari telunjuk Himeka menunjuk ke arah wajah Kazune dengan wajah merah padam. "Kau itu hanya tak lebih dari pria brengsek yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita! Dan semenjak saat itu, aku membencimu! Benar-benar membencimu!" Air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari mata hazel Himeka.

"Asal kau tahu, tuan Kujyou Kazune yang terhormat, kau tahu mengapa aku menerima perjodohan ini denganmu?" Nada dingin nan mengintimidasi itu mulai muncul kembali. Tatapan itu tak seperti biasanya.

"Itu karena kakakku tidak mau berharap banyak pada lelaki yang suka menghancurkan hati wanita sepertimu! Dan dia terus saja memohon padaku untuk kebaikan dirimu! Dan kau harus tahu satu hal." Wanita itu menjeda kalimat itu sejenak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan.

"Kakakku, Hanazono Karin, pernah sampai koma hanya karena memikirkan itu! Dia yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan memikirkan hal yang berat-berat harus seperti itu! Dan aku hampir kehilangan kakakku satu-satunya!" Seru Himeka tepat di wajah Kazune.

Kazune hanya bisa mematung dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tangannya mengepal - membuat kuku jarinya memutih. Menahan emosi yang memuncak dari dalam dirinya.

Dia.. Tidak bisa berfikir yang berat-berat, dan dia memikirkannya?

"Dan itu semua karenamu, tuan Kujyou!"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Kazune keras. Mata sapphire itu menatap iris hazel yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Beritahu aku dimana posisi kakakmu sekarang." Nada dingin itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Kazune.

"..."

* * *

 **~Let Me Wear My Mask~**

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tampaklah sosok wanita yang memakai jaket pink lembut. Rambut brunette miliknya tersembunyi di dalam jaket yang juga memiliki penutup kepala. Mata emerald itu memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya. Sepasang _**headset**_ bertengger di sepasang telinganya. Memutar lagu yang sangat ia sukai. Lagu yang benar-benar menggambarkan kehidupannya. Lebih tepatnya, kisah cintanya.

 _ **He said let's get out of this town**_

 _ **Drive out of the city**_

 _ **Away from the crowds**_

 _ **I thought heaven can't help me now**_

 _ **Nothing lasts forever**_

Ingatannya tertuju saat ayahnya mengajak dirinya dan juga ibu beserta adiknya pindah ke kota Tokyo - tempat tinggal sekarang. Alasannya sangat klise, karena permasalahan keluarga yang tak bisa terselesaikan. Dan di sisi lain, karena ayahnya juga memiliki cabang toko roti di kota besar ini. Jadilah ia tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan manusia ini.

 _ **But this is gonna take me down**_

 _ **He's so tall, and handsome as hell**_

 _ **He's so bad but he does it so well**_

 _ **I can see the end as it begins**_

Ingatannya berputar pada saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah memainkan biolanya. Jemari panjang itu bermain dengan gemulainya. Membuat sang audience terhanyut dalam permainan biolanya dan teradiksi untuk mendengarkan dan menghayati permainan musiknya itu.

Ia juga mengingat pada saat ia melihat sang pemain biola itu dengan jarak dekat. Tampan. 1 kata yang dapat ia deskripsikan ketika melihat wajah polos yang tengah tertidur itu. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengabadikan wajah pemuda itu dalam bentuk foto. Jemari lentiknya mengambil kamera yang berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam tasnya dan memotret pemuda yang telah menaklukan harinya itu. Setelah itu, iapun melihat hasil jepretannya dan tersenyum kecil. Benar-benar manis. Iapun menyimpan kameranya kembali ke dalam tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum sang pemain terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

 _ **But my last request is..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Say you'll remember me**_

 _ **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sun set babe**_

 _ **Red lips and rosy cheeks**_

 _ **Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend**_

Itulah keinginannya. Ia ingin sekali diingat oleh pria bersurai blonde itu. Wajahnya. Senyumannya. Semua itu ingin diingat oleh pria itu.

Ahahaha.. Terlalu berharap.

Ya, ia benar-benar terlalu berharap. Namun pada kenyataannya, harapannya itu sama sekali tidak akan tercapai.

Bagaimana mungkin akan tercapai jika orang itu sudah ia jodohkan dengan adik perempuan kesayangannya yang juga mencintai pria itu?

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menghentikan aliran air matanya itu jika sudah berkaitan dengan pria yang ia cintai. Emosi yang memuncak nan tak bisa ia keluarkan secara gamblang di hadapan orang umum.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mata emerald itu menatap ke arah langit biru yang menyapanya dengan ceria. Kedua sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat, membentuk senyuman getir. Ya, adiknya sudah bahagia saat ini dengan orang yang dia cintai. Dan dirinya juga tentu bahagia, bukan?

"Karin!"

Ia merasa _**deja vu**_ dengan suara itu. Suara _**baritone**_ itu. Suara adik iparnya yang ber _ **-notabene**_ orang yang ia cintai.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin adik iparnya itu tahu dimana posisinya sekarang. Mungkin saja itu hanya angan kosong belaka.

Namun, ia tepiskan instingnya itu. Mata emerald itu menyipir dan alisnya berkerut. Itu bukankah..

Adik iparnya?!

Wanita itu hanya bisa mematung, tak dapat berpindah tempat barang sejaripun. Mata emerald itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata tanpa bisa menghentikannya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Ya, pria itu benar-benar lelah mengejar wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Karena ia mendengar bahwa wanita ini sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

"Ka-Kazune-san, daijobu ka?" Mata emerald itu menatap Kazune dengan tatapan khawatir. Iapun segera memberikan adik iparnya itu sebotol air mineral yang sudah ia sediakan dari apartemen.

Pria itu meneguk habis air mineral yang diberikan oleh Karin dengan sekali teguk. Dan itu membuat Karin tak bisa berkata-kata melihatnya. Seberapa jauhkah apartemennya dari taman ini?

Kazune memegang pergelangan tangan Karin dengan kuat. Dan membawanya berjalan ke arah sebuah tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hei, ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan pria ini?

Karin berusaha melepas pegangan itu, namun pegangan itu semakin kuat dan itu membuatnya pasrah.

Kazunepun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu, dan begitu juga dengan wanita itu. Mata sapphire milik Kazune tak henti-hentinya menatap lekat ke arah Karin. Alis Kazune berkerut ketika melihat bekas air mata di mata Karin.

"Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Kazune _**to the point.**_ Mata itu benar-benar menajam, seperti halnya elang. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan kehadiran air mata yang ada di mata wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Karin menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap kembali sang adik ipar. Tangannya mengepal erat. Membuat kuku jarinya memutih.

Kazune yang melihat itu mendengus pelan. Bohong. Wanita itu habis menangis. Dan kini wanita itu tengah menahan emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Kazunepun berjongkok di hadapan Karin menatap Karin langsung. Namun, ketika Karin hendak menghindar tatapan darinya, tangannya menahan dagu itu. Ia menatap mata Karin dalam. Melihat emosi yang ada di dalam diri Karin.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata lagi.

"Kazune, hentikan!" Karin menepis tangan Kazune, namun tangan itu ditahan oleh Kazune.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menatap mataku, kakak ipar?" Nada dingin itu terlontar dari bibir Kazune. "Apakah karenaku, air matamu itu keluar?" Jemari panjang Kazune menyeka air mata yang ada di mata Karin. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai air mata itu keluar dari matamu, Karin."

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut Karin secara langsung.

Sudut bibir milik Kazune terangkat ke atas. Membentuk seringai misterius yang berhasil membuat Karin bergidik ngeri.

"Aku ingin menjemput calon istriku, tepatnya wanita yang ada di **hadapanku** ini sekarang." Mata Karin membola ketika mendengar jawaban dari pria itu. Hei, apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah dia sudah gila?

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah adikku sudah menikah denganmu? Jangan kau sakiti adikku, atau kau akan kubunuh, **tuan Kujyou.** " Sindiran itu langsung saja terlontar dari bibir Karin. Mata emerald itu menyipit tajam, namun pria yang ada di hadapannya itu tertawa kekeh.

"Selama ini, yang ingin kunikahi bukanlah adikmu, tetapi **kau.** " Ucap Kazune dengan menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Aku ingin menikahimu, dan berbahagia dengan keluarga kecil kita."

"Namun, kau malah menjodohkanku dengan adikmu."

Karin hanya bisa mematung ketika mendengar semua ucapan Kazune. Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu semenjak aku menjadi murid baru di kelas. Aku tertarik denganmu. Dengan senyuman khasmu. Dengan semua yang ada dalam dirimu."

Ia pasti berada di dalam mimpinya saat ini.

Jemari panjang Kazune berpindah ke telapak tangan Karin. Mata sapphire itu menatap mata emerald milik Karin dalam. Karin tak menemukan satu kebohonganpun dari mata sapphire Kazune itu.

Tidak! Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

"Aku memang pernah menyukai Rika, namun aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kupikir, kau takkan tertarik padaku. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu." Ucapan itu terhenti. Tangan milik Kazune menggenggam erat tangan Karin.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku telah menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku.. Benar-benar meminta maaf."

GREP!

Mata sapphire Kazune membola ketika melihat Karin tengah memeluknya erat. Ia juga merasakan bahu wanita itu bergetar.

"Hiks.."

Pria itupun membalas pelukan wanita itu. Memberinya kehangatan. Menenangkan hati wanita itu. Wanita rapuh yang menutup dirinya dengan topeng tak kasat mata yang menggambarkan dirinya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu, aku memang bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku mempermainkan hatimu. Selalu mempermainkan hatimu tanpa kusadari. Aku-." Bisik Kazune tepat di telinga Karin.

"Daijobu." Inilah saatnya ia membuka topeng miliknya di hadapan pria yang dicintainya. "Itu memang menyakitkan. Namun, aku tahu kau tak pernah bermaksud begitu. Hiks.."

Karinpun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kazune. "Namun, aku yakin. Kau akan bahagia dengan Himeka. Aku - "

"Himeka, Himeka, Himeka! Selalu saja dia! Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku!" Erang Kazune frustasi. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar bingung dengan makhluk kami-sama yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ka-Kazune-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! BUKAN HIMEKA! AKU RELA DATANG DARI KYOTO KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MENEMUIMU DAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADAMU! BUKAN PADA HIMEKA!" Bentak Kazune kesal.

Karin mematung melihat amarah Kazune yang memuncak.

"Kakak, jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Aku memang menyukai Kazune, tapi kau, kau jauh lebih mencintai dia kak. Jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini." Pandangan mereka teralihkan ke arah Himeka yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau pantas bahagia ne, neechan." Senyuman lembut Himeka membuat Karin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Dan Kazune-kun, jaga kakakku. Awas kalau kau menyakiti kakakku lagi, akan kuhajar kau!" Mendengar itu membuat Kazune mendengus pelan. Namun, pria itu merangkul tubuh wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan erat.

"Aku pergi dulu kak. Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Jaa!" Wanita bersurai indigo itu berlari. Meninggalkan Kazune dan Karin sendirian dalam keheningan.

"Kazune, apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa ini semua terjadi?" Hanya itulah yang terlontar di bibir mungil Karin sambil memandang nanar punggung adiknya dari kejauhan.

Kazune hanya tersenyum tipis. Rangkulan dari tangannya itu bergerak ke tangan Karin dan menautkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Karin.

"Yang penting, ini semua sudah terbongkar. Tentang kemisteriusanmu. Dan aku, Kujyou Kazune, takkan membiarkanmu memasang topeng itu lagi." Tautan itu mengerat. "Dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi dan membiarkanmu terus-terusan seperti ini."

Hei, bisakah kalian sadarkan dirinya sekarang? Pasti dia masih berada di alam mimpi sekarang!

CUP!

Sentuhan bibir Kazune tepat berada di pipinya. Membuat sang pemilik pipi itu merona dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Dan kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau takkan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, hime."

.

.

.

 **Ending dengan gajenya.**

A.N:

Astaganaga! Apa-apaan ini?! Aish! Okaasan, taskete kudasaaiiii! T_T #oi!

Kazune: lu berlebihan banget Hana. -_-"

Karin: biarkan ajalah. Lagipula, dia lagi berbunga-bunga karena doinya ngerespon -_-

Hana: urusai na! Aku ga peduli dengan doiku T_T bebeb kelinciku dimanaaa! T_T #nak!

(Kazune: inner: pembohong ulung. Padahal dalam hatinya sendiri ngarepin si dia. -_- bahkan kesel sendiri kalau ngeliat si doi lagi deket sama si 'itu')

Suzune: eh? Bebeb kelinci? *polos face*

Hana: *peluk Suzune* kelincikuuuu! _

All: #sweatdrop

Hana: hahahaha.. Peace yo! :D

Oke, langsung saja..

Apa kabar, minna-san? Hana harap kalian baik-baik saja :D

Dan jujur aja, ini fanfic gaje banget kan? Sama kayak orangnya.. *rotfl* ngerti aja kok.. :D

Anoo.. Ini sebenarnya inspired dari status di bm Hana sendiri, dan jadilah fanfic gaje binti aneh ini :D

Dan lirik lagu itu.. Lantaran Hana baver baca fanfic dengan judul yang sama - author itu menggunakan lagu itu. Waktu Hana denger lagunya dan lihat liriknya, sumpah! Hana benar-benar deja vu banget! Hana ngerasa itu bener2 di dalam kehidupan Hana. Emang sih, dulu Hana ngerasain yang kayak gitu. Sama Jin yang ada di fanfic everything can be changed. Tapi, jujur aja, Hana cukup masih trauma yang namanya berharap.. Seperti Karin yang tak terlalu berharap pada Kazune. Dan bahkan jika di fanfic ini, Karin terkesan agak gimana gitu.. (Btw Hana ga terinspirasi sama fanfic-nya, tapi sama lagunya ya)

Karin di cerita ini bener2 seperti Hana. Namun jujur aja, hana bener2 ga bisa menangis waktu membuat diary itu. Mau nangispun, rasanya air mata Hana udah kering banget. Ga bisa dikeluarin.. Udah capek digituin

Namun masih aja ada rasa trauma yang mendalam.. Dan Hana sendiri berusaha buat ga berharap sama seseorang, seperti kata sensei Hana. 'Jangan terlalu berharap sama seseorang, karena kalau apa yang kita harapkan itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, kita bakal jatuh banget.'

Oke, abaikan curcol Hana, lantaran Hana baver banget nih -_-"

Yosh! Hana mohon krisar kalian disini, untuk kemajuan dalam dunia menulis Hana.

 _ **Dan.. Mind to RnR, please?**_


End file.
